This invention relates to [1,8]naphthyridin-2-ones and related compounds, methods of making such compounds, pharmaceutical compositions containing them, and their use for the treatment of schizophrenia and other central nervous system (CNS).
The [1,8]naphthyridin-2-ones and related compounds of this invention bind to dopamine D2 receptors. Some exhibit activity as partial agonists of D2 receptors, while others exhibit activity as antagonists of such receptors.
Other heterocyclic derivatives that are useful for the treatment of schizophrenia are referred to in U.S. Pat. No. 5,350,747, which issued on Sep. 27, 1994, and in U.S. Pat. No. 6,127,357, which issued on Oct. 3, 2000. These patents are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
Other heterocyclic derivatives that have been stated to be useful as antipsychotic agents are those referred to in PCT patent publication WO 93/04684, which published on Mar. 18, 1993, and European patent application EP 402644A, which was published on Dec. 19, 1990. These patent applications are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.